


ajusshi // 아저씨

by potatogarden



Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: "It was just a dream", Age Difference, Ajusshi x Highschooler, Korean+English dialogue, L Bomb, Loss of virginity????, M/M, Oneshot, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, The highschooler tops, Vanilla, age gap, body swap?, bttm!jay, fate ish, quite cliché, top!sunoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: Jongseong and Sunoo are both 18 year old highschoolers, Jay is a 30 year old ajusshi.I posted this prompt on Twitter but it was ~38 tweets long, so I posted it here too for formatting and ease of reading purposes.-As a bisexual individual you would expect to have your chances of being laid to increase twofold. Unfortunately for Jongseong, he had not struck gold for the past eighteen years of his life.Reality hit harder on Valentine’s than any other day. He’d learnt to lower - and eventually block - all expectations of getting serenaded in class, receiving roses or chocolates...being confessed to.It was his last year of highschool as well, and he found himself walking home empty handed once again.“내가 또 쪽팔리게 기대하고 참…”(Why do I keep expecting something and embarrassing myself...damn.)
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174709
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	ajusshi // 아저씨

[ ♫ ](https://youtu.be/oOUkIdOnEPM)

.

.

.

As a bisexual individual you would expect to have your chances of being laid to increase twofold. Unfortunately for Jongseong, he had not struck gold for the past eighteen years of his life.

Reality hit harder on Valentine’s than any other day. He’d learnt to lower - and eventually block - all expectations of getting serenaded in class, receiving roses or chocolates...being confessed to. It was his last year of highschool as well, and he found himself walking home empty handed once again. 

“내가 또 쪽팔리게 기대하고 참…”  
_(Why do I keep expecting something and embarrassing myself...damn.)_

Opening the door to his studio apartment, there was no one to greet him, no one to tell him that he was missed. With a resigned sigh, Jongseong tossed his bag into the corner and drew the curtains aside, basking in the meagre warmth provided by the winter sun. He slumped onto the bed, spotting a woman and man loitering in the parking lot below. His eyebrows knitted together into a frown as he proceeded to watch the couple make out, the male becoming extremely hands-on as he palmed at her clothed breast. 

It was apparent that Jongseong was disgruntled by what he saw, but to be embraced like that, and to be wanted and touched by another human was a fantasy he knew would never come true.

He just couldn’t peel his eyes off what he was witnessing, the couple’s bodies were close, their hands meandering everywhere, feeling each other up. A tent had formed in Jongseong’s pants, however he was not in any mood to wank this one out. He decided enough was enough, and flopped onto his side as he spent the half hour pondering about his sterile love life. His boner continued to throb, wanting its nightly attention however Jongseong squeezed his eyes shut as if to close off all attention to his lower half. Luckily sleep came easily as his psychological expenditure on wallowing all day in self-pity, gradually ate away at his psyche.

“한밤이라도 섹스하고싶다…”  
_(Wish I could get laid, like, even for one night...)_

Jongseong muttered his last thought out loud before he gave into the comforts of an afternoon nap, the last remaining rays of sunlight kissing him goodnight before retreating below the horizon.

.

.

.

### ajusshi

##### 아저씨

He didn’t know how long - honestly it had felt like a few minutes - but Jongseong found himself squirming in his sleep. Perhaps he was lucid dreaming, but the light suctioning feeling in between his legs felt so realistic.

“뭐야…”  
_(What…)_

“와...빨자마자 바로 일어나네. 어이없어.”  
_(Wow...as soon as I suck you off, you wake up. Shocking.)_

Exhaustion left his body in a flash as he rubbed his eyes furiously. He watched in horror as a young boy wearing a school uniform slid Jongseong’s penis out of his mouth lazily, staring back at him with nonchalance. One of his hands was gripping at his shaft, the other clutching at the strap of his backpack as if he’d just arrived from school, no, as if he’d intruded his apartment unit. 

But his unit seemed “off”. The furniture was unrecognisable and arranged in a strange fashion, there was a ceiling fan, the curtains another colour. Jongseong turned his head reluctantly towards the window and the view had completely changed too, much to his despair. He scrambled towards the glass, his nose pressed against it as he desperately searched for the snogging couple from earlier. Nothing. Even the car park was different.

And he felt awfully cold. Jongseong wrapped his arms around himself, only to realise he was severely underdressed and that his body...was not his own. His skin was a lot tanner, his muscles more toned and his member down there completely free of hair.

He felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind and Jongseong let his dazed self get dragged to the bed once more as his brain attempted to comprehend the absurdity of the situation. He brought his hands to his face, and even those felt different. He inspected them, noting how calloused his fingertips were as if they had gone through some wear-and-tear, the prominent veins on the topsides of his hands extending to the end of his elbows making his forearms look more...masculine.

“제이형 그 표정은 또 뭐야? 귀신이나 봤어?”  
_(Jay hyung, what’s that expression? You see a ghost or something?)_

“제이...?”  
_(Jay...?)_

Jongseong looked blankly at the boy, who had pinned him down onto the mattress, his arms locked and placed on either side of his head.

_Kim Sunoo._ The nametag glinted in the orange afternoon light. And he’d called him ‘Jay’ right? _What the fuck was going on?_

Jongseong closed his eyes as he recreated his memories in his imagination; he remembered the couple kissing, him falling asleep, then him waking up to getting a blowjob by a highschooler. _Oh god, what happened in between?_

He tried to rack his brain for a plausible explanation but the ticklish wet feeling on his chest disrupted his thoughts. 

“아앙…”  
_(Ahnnggh…)_

A small whine left Jongseong’s throat unexpectedly, the tactile sensation of the boy’s soft tongue tracing his areola and flicking at his nipple setting off goosebumps throughout his body. 

Meanwhile Sunoo’s fox-like eyes followed the way his hyung gathered his forearms by his side, his fingers curling into little fists like a cat. 

He was a little weird today. He hadn’t acted this submissive for a long time, and wondered if it was just a concept to rile him up.

“아저씨 오늘따라 왜케 예민해?”  
_(Ajusshi why are you so sensitive today?)_

“몰라요. 저...하아…”  
_(I don’t know. I....haah…)_

_What the fuck._ Sunoo’s ears pricked up at the older suddenly using honorifics and he would be lying if he claimed that it didn’t excite him.

What thrilled him more was the way Jay convulsed as he decided to press his index finger into his asshole, the sphincter muscle engaging his knuckle with a tightness he hadn’t felt in a long time since the beginning of their questionable relationship two years ago, well, precisely half a year if the sex was left out.

“존나 야해.”  
_(Fucking sexy.)_

Sunoo was getting addicted to Jay’s ‘new’ reactions, scrutinising every muscle spasm, the arching of his back, the way his dick twitched every time he plunged his finger in and out. And Jongseong couldn’t believe he was being scissored down there by a mere highschooler. He seemed so experienced in this field, unlike him. 

He was given no time to consider if he was actually getting laid right now, especially since Sunoo’s fingers were replaced by something thicker and longer, stretching those anal muscle fibres as if he had done it countless times before. Jongseong’s groans sounded so foreign to him, the timbre of his voice a lot deeper and hoarse but it was truly him, Park Jongseong, experiencing this surreal moment right now. He memorised the ecstasy as he felt the head of Sunoo’s cock contact his prostate with utmost force. Forcing his nerve endings to fire continually over and over in a combination of pain and pleasure put his body in a state of sensual overdrive.

“너무 조이지마 쌀것같아 씨발.”  
_(Don’t tighten too much or I’ll actually come, fuck.)_

Sunoo huffed, feeling the heat rise up his neck. He began to regret not stripping his uniform off, but the image in his head of a highschooler ramming the absolute shit out of a thirty year old whimpering like a sex-starved virgin was so fucked in the head, and so damn fucking arousing. He grabbed a handful of Jay’s hair by instinct, gathering what remained of his stamina to bury his cock deep inside his lover to plant his seed.

“흐윽 제이혀엉…”  
_(Heuk Jay hyu-ung…)_

On the other hand Jongseong, or Jay, was already relishing his climax, his lower half engaging in spasmodic movements as he simultaneously rolled his eyes back from a euphoria he had never encountered ever. Subsequently he felt a pair of cushiony lips press onto his mouth, a sweet suckling sensation that effectively melted away the tension he felt all the way to his peripherals. Jay was exhausted, senses recovering from his ‘first’ orgasm via intercourse, but he managed to catch those words that would haunt his thoughts for the years to come.

“ _종성이형_ 사랑해.”  
_(I love you_ Jongseongie _hyung.)_

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


That felt so real. Jongseong refused to believe that it wasn’t. Fuck, maybe he had watched too many clichéd kdramas or something.

“그냥 꿈이었어.”  
_(It was just a dream.)_

He planted his face into his pillow screaming along with the 7am alarm that signalled the half hour countdown for the school bus to arrive at his stop. Jongseong had never been late for the bus, however he sometimes wondered why he was so eager to go to school, he didn’t have that special someone to look forward to seeing everyday. The bus halted at the usual time and Jongseong stepped on, ready to start another uneventful day when he stopped in his tracks as he met with an inquisitive set of fox-like eyes.

Jongseong swallowed the lump in his throat as he read the nametag on the shirt of the little boy who had caught his attention…

_Kim Sunoo._

.

.

.

### ajusshi

##### 아저씨

**Author's Note:**

> thank you once again for making it to the end, this one was just something I thought of when I made this random poll on twt (lmao you can tell I didn't agree with the majority xd):  
> 
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)
> 
> my other fics:  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143) | [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🐧x🦮 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452) | [ 🐧x🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063610) | [ 🐧x🦊 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599392) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E comic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110) | [ 🐈x🐧x🦅 [E comic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330)


End file.
